Gray's Gift
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Juvia is feeling down because everyone has forgotten about her birthday, and is beating herself up for not being able to tell Gray it was her birthday. Gray has a couple surprises in store for the water mage, feeling bad himself that he had forgotten all about her birthday as well. What kind of gift is in store for the rain woman? One shot, Gruvia, rated K for some language.


**AN: So this is just a little one shot I am dedicating to my awesome and best friend Momo. She love's Gray and totally ships Gruvia together. So hopefully she will enjoy this little one shot I have written for her ^.^**

* * *

Juvia let out a sigh as she walked under her pink umbrella, the sky just as gloomy as her. Her thoughts scattered through her mind as she walked silently.

'_I guess it can't be helped… I am a rain woman. I used to live my whole life as a gloomy rain woman… but my Prince was able to pull me away from the gloom. He was able to show me the sun, the blue sky, what beautiful white clouds looked like.'_

Her heart beat heavy in her chest as she walked. Juvia brought a hand to her chest and clenched her fist softly. A slight blush came over her cheeks as she thought of the ice mage. The rain around her continued to come down as she walked down stone path leading to the Fairy Tail guild. As she walked by herself, she could hear the couples walking past her, sharing umbrellas with their significant other.

"Why is it still raining? They said it was supposed to be sunny all week and it's been the total opposite!" A woman said as she passed Juvia. The man sharing the umbrella with the young girl replied with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah it's so gloomy. No one really likes rain even if they say they do. It's so annoying."

Juvia's mouth opened slightly as she stopped in her tracks. The man's words were like a sword piercing through her own heart. The rain woman lifted her umbrella slightly and leaned her head back to look up at the sky. The water came down over her pale face and over her long blue hair, soaking into her clothes slowly.

"Gloomy…."

Juvia closed her eyes softly, letting the rain continue to wash over her delicate skin. A smile came over the water mages' face as her thoughts continued.

'_Oh my beloved Gray… You have shown me what happiness is truly like. What it really means to have friends. But…I have not seen my ice prince in almost a week. Has he abandoned me?... I guess it is normal for one to reject another if they do not feel the same. I wish I was able to tell him the other day…'_

Her smile faded as she opened her eyes, realizing why she was so sad in the first place. Juvia let out a soft sigh as she pulled her umbrella back over her head, and continued her path towards the guild.

-Flashback-

Juvia ran up from behind Gray with a bright smile over her face. He was sitting with his usual team, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Juvia brought her hands together and smiled down at Gray.

"Gray my darling! You won't believe what's today is!"

Gray turned his head up towards Juvia and smiled slightly. "What's up Juvia? You look awfully cheerful today."

Juvia nodded and smiled back. "Yes, I am. I wanted to tell you something…" Juvia's hands separated and went behind her back, her body shifting to one leg as her foot moved back and forth on the ground nervously. "You see… today is…"

Gray just stared at Juvia with a straight face. Juvia could hear Natsu and Happy teasing Lucy beside Gray, causing her to become unfocused.

"Today… is… my…" Her words were lost as Natsu stood on the table suddenly. A fire shooting out from his mouth as he shouted.

"ALRIGHT GAJEEL! TIME FOR A REMATCH! I WANT TO SEE WHO THE STRONGEST DRAGON SLAYER IS!"

Gray looked up to Natsu with an annoyed look on his face. "Do you seriously have to do this every day Natsu!? Come on man, give it a break already!"

Gajeel stood from his seat and gave Natsu a toothy grin as he cracked his own knuckles. "You wanna fight Salamander? Well that's fine by me! I've been itching for a fight for a while now. Even though you ain't gonna last that long against me, I'll still take you on!"

Natsu's eyes became enraged as he jumped up into the air, his fist glowing with fire. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Gajeel met Natsu's fist with his own and began to bicker as the two dragon slayers fought. Gray stood up and started to make his way over to the two iron and fire dragon slayers.

"Will you two knock it off?! Or take the fight outside! You're both going to destroy the guild hall if you keep this up!"

Juvia looked down at the ground after she lost sight of Gray in the growing crowd around the two fighting guild mates. A sigh left her mouth as she turned around and began to walk away. Lucy watched her intently.

"What's up with her? She looked so sad…."

Mira was holding a small wooden tray with a few empty cups as she stopped next to Lucy at the table. A gentle smile came over her face as she spoke.

"It's probably because it's her birthday today."

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared up at Mira. "What?! Today is her birthday!? But how do you know?"

Mira giggled slightly and pointed to a small calendar behind the bar. "Whenever we have a new member join, we always mark down when their birthday is. That way the Master can get them a special gift."

Lucy smiled as she thought of the nice gesture the Master did for the entire guild. She turned her head back in the direction Juvia had gone and frowned.

"If today is her birthday… why does she look so sad?" Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray's voices could be heard throughout the guild hall. A few minutes later, Elfman had joined in on the fight, causing the rest of the guild to get riled up and join in on the fun. Lucy's eyes shot open as she realized what had caused Juvia to become upset.

"Poor Juvia… there's gotta be something we can do to make this up to her…"

Lucy stood up quickly and ran towards the front doors to the guild, calling out for Juvia. The blue haired water mage stopped and turned towards Lucy with a confused look on her face.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Hey can you do me a favor and come by the guild this weekend?"

Juvia looked at Lucy for a long minute before nodding her head slowly. Lucy gave off one of her sweetest smiles as she closed her eyes happily. "Great! Don't forget, ok? You can come by here around noon!" The blonde celestial wizard turned on her heels and headed back to her table to gather her things. Juvia watched her and then shifted her dark blue eyes towards the men fighting. Gray was now among them, oblivious to her.

She looked down sadly and turned away from the fight inside, making her way out of the guild as the dark storm clouds began to form overhead.

-Flashback end-

'_I should just give up on my beloved… he clearly doesn't feel the same towards me… the way I feel about him will never change. But perhaps… it is for the best that I give it all up. What's wrong with becoming the gloomy rain woman once more?'_

As Juvia lost herself in her thoughts, she had unknowingly walked right up to the guild's front doors. She looked at the closed doors confusingly.

"Why are the doors closed to the guild? It is past noon…"

With one hand, Juvia hesitantly pushed on one of the handles of the giant doors, letting it swing open. Her blue eyes widened at the sight inside. Everyone had jumped up and shouted to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUVIA!"

Juvia stood there, frozen and speechless. "I… I don't understand…"

Lucy walked up to her, handing Juvia a small box that was wrapped up with a bow. The blonde girl smiling at her fellow guild mate and friend. "I'm sorry about not wishing you a happy birthday earlier in the week. I had no idea it was your birthday. So we all worked together on throwing this party for you!"

Gajeel came up beside Juvia and wrapped his large studded arm around Juvia's neck. He leaned in close as he scowled at her. "Hey, how come you didn't remind me about yer birthday, rain woman?! I could have thrown you a better party than what that ice mage came up with!"

Juvia's face flushed brightly as she knew who Gajeel was talking about. "Gray… planned this all?"

Lucy nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, he felt bad that everyone forgot about your birthday, himself included, and planned out everything for you. We were more than happy to help out a friend."

"Lucy…" Juvia smiled slightly as she looked down at the small box in her hands. Once Gajeel left Juvia's side to go bicker with Natsu about who had gotten Juvia the better gift, Lucy walked up to her side and smiled.

"Come on, there's a few other friends who would like to say something to you."

Juvia looked up with a surprised look on her face as Lucy led her around the guild hall, everyone handing Juvia a small gift as she passed them all. They all had wished her a happy birthday as others began to drink and celebrate.

Juvia and Lucy had gotten to everyone in the guild and stopped at the bar, setting down the cards and gifts from everyone. Juvia smiled as she watched her friends around her celebrate. Her eyes scanned through the crowd, searching for one person in particular. Lucy caught her searching eyes and leaned back onto the bar counter.

"He felt pretty bad you know."

Juvia blushed slightly as she looked at Lucy. "W-what are you talking about Lucy?"

Lucy giggled. "Nothing. Just enjoy the party your friends threw for you Juvia."

The blonde girl left the water mage's side and joined in on the dancing that was going on in the middle of the giant guild hall. Juvia stood there, thinking about everything everyone had done for her this day.

'_My friends…. Even though everyone forgot it was my birthday, they were still willing to throw a party for me days after.' _Juvia looked down and brought a fist to her chest, a single tear falling down her cheek. '_My only wish was to see my beloved Prince….'_

"There you are. I've been looking around this whole guild for you."

Juvia's eyes lit up as they widened at the sound of the cool voice beside her. Her eyes shifted up and met with dark blue ones. Gray was wearing his long white jacket with a dark blue trim around the edges. A smile was over his face as he stood next to Juvia with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray…"

Gray took one of his hands and took hold of Juvia's, pulling her along through the crowd.

"W-where are we going my love?" Juvia said as she blushed slightly, allowing Gray to pull her along lightly.

Gray didn't even bother to look back as he spoke. He simply kept pulling her along, not wanting her to see the slight blush that had come over his own face. "Just come with me. I've gotta give you something."

Juvia smiled as she nodded. Who was she to argue with the only one she could ever love?

The two had made their way outside of the guild, the rain still coming down on top of them. Gray took Juvia to the small outdoor café and stopped right underneath one of the large umbrellas outside. He finally turned to the water mage.

Juvia could feel her heart beating fast and heavy in her chest as the rain came down harder. This was the first time she had seen Gray since her birthday. He was looking away from her slightly with his hands back in his pockets.

After a few minutes, Juvia decided to speak. She opened her mouth and before her own words could come out, Gray held a hand out to her. A hand that was holding a small box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. It wasn't wrapped well like the others, like it had been rushed. Juvia didn't seem to mind as she took it from Gray's hand.

As she slowly began to unwrap it, Gray spoke. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier this week… forgetting your birthday, and avoiding you altogether. I just wanted to make it up to you somehow. I couldn't figure out what to get you so… I hope you can forgive me for the lack of gift ideas." Gray brought a hand up behind his head as he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

Juvia opened the small box, her eyes widened at the sight in her hands. They began to shake slightly as she looked down at the small necklace in the box. Her face became flushed as she looked up a Gray, matching his eyes with her own.

"Gray… this is… your necklace?"

Gray smirked slightly as he spoke. "I told you I couldn't think of anything to get for you. I figured you wouldn't mind something that I held dear."

Juvia's eyes began to swell with tears as she looked down at his necklace in the small box. Gray looked at her worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like it? Damn it… I knew I should have looked harder for something else."

Gray moved back slightly as Juvia's head came back up. His eyes opened widely at the smile he was receiving from her. Warm tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks as the biggest and brightest smile came across her lips.

"This is the best gift I've ever received in my whole life. Thank you Gray."

Gray smiled back at her and looked past her slightly. He walked out from underneath the umbrella, holding his hand out in the air.

"Huh… rain finally stopped. Oh hey, the sun's out again." Gray grinned as his head moved down, his eyes closing. "Kinda reminds me of the first time we met."

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Yes. It seems so long ago since that fateful day."

Gray turned and looked at Juvia with a toothy grin and a thumbs up. "Say, why don't we get back to your party. I'm sure everyone is wondering where you went since this whole thing is all for you."

Juvia couldn't help herself and jumped forward into Gray's body, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Gray's cheeks became red as he felt her warm embrace around him.

"Oh my love, even though you may not share the same feelings as I do, I still will continue to be by your side until the bitter end. Thank you so much for everything!"

Gray smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Juvia, throwing her off guard. He pulled her whole body in closer to his, holding her in place. "I've always loved you Juvia. I don't always show my true feelings, but I do care for you deeply." His voice was low, but just enough for Juvia to hear him at this close distance.

'_Gray… feels the same… as I do…?'_

Juvia gasped slightly as she felt cool fingers lifting up her chin lightly. Her dark blue eyes met his, her face burning with heat as her heart beat faster in her chest.

"There was one more thing I wanted to give to you for your birthday…"

"Yes? My darling Gray?"

The ice mage leaned in closer to Juvia's face, his eyes closing halfway. His nose brushed against hers lightly, Juvia could feel her whole body growing hot.

'_Is this really happening?! My beloved Gray is going to kiss me! This is everything I've ever wanted! I just wanted to be loved by him… and now…'_

As Gray's lips inched closer to Juvia's, she felt his cool breath washing over her own plump lips. Her eyes began to close as she felt his lips brush lightly over her soft ones.

"YO! What are you two love birds doing out here?! The party is inside!" Natsu said as he stood beside the two ice and water mages. Gray and Juvia both jumped back from each other, completely embarrassed and surprised by Natsu's sudden appearance.

Happy flew up from behind Natsu with his paws over his mouth, chanting through them. "Ooooo! They were about to kiss! They're so in looooove!"

Gray clenched a fist and yelled back at Natsu and his blue cat. "Shut up you stupid cat! Natsu, I'll give you three seconds to start running! I swear I'm going to kick your ass for this!"

As Natsu and Happy began to run away from the ice mage, Gray started to take off his jacket and shirt along with it, revealing his bare chest. He continued his yelling until something stopped him. A soft and gentle tug at his wrist. Gray stopped and turned his body.

"What do you want Juvia? I don't have time for—"

Juvia's eyes were shut tightly as she quickly pushed her lips against Grays'. A bright red blush came over his cheeks as he felt her soft lips over his. A minute went by before she broke the kiss and took a small step backwards. A smile was on her face as she looked up at Gray.

"Thank you Gray. For everything."

Gray stood there unable to speak for a moment. When he was about to speak again, Juvia had looked down and given him a surprised look, her entire face turning a crimson red color with her hands coming up over her mouth.

"Oh my! Gray my darling…"

Gray looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Juvia smiled as she bushed, holding onto either side of her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Your boxers…"

Gray looked down and noticed that he was completely naked now. He cried out as his own face turned red. He could hear snickering behind him. The ice mage turned around and saw Natsu holding onto his boxers, twirling them around as he laughed along with Happy. Gray grabbed the nearest thing he could find and held it in front of himself, cursing Natsu and began to chase after his teammate.

Juvia couldn't help but smile as she watched Gray run and chase after Natsu. She looked up to the bright blue sky above her and grinned.

Lucy came around the corner and waved a hand in the air as she called out. "Hey! You're missing out on the party Juvia! Come on back in here!"

Juvia laughed as she waved back to Lucy. "I'll be right there!" As Juvia watched her friend disappear, she took the necklace from the small box and placed it over her head and around her neck. She looked down as she rubbed her fingers over the cool metal. The water mage found herself smiling brightly once more, knowing that _he_ had finally admitted his true feelings towards her.


End file.
